You and I
by Lumi-Lu
Summary: I seem to write lots of short jori one-shots and drabbles, so I'm gonna put them all here.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock knock knock._

I groaned. What time was it? I glanced at my bedside table, a small digital clock pearched ontop of the surface. The glowing numbers on it read '12:37am'. I blinked. Who would be knocking on our door this late at night? I was almost tempted to stay in bed before I heard the knocking again. In my attempt to get up, I ended up on the floor. I lay on the floor for a few seconds. Whoever this was is going to have to deal with an annoyed Tori.

When I got up again, sucessfully this time, I walked sleepily down the stairs. If only mom or dad were here, _they_ could of done this. Not Trina though, if she were here she'd scream at me to answer it. I grabbed a lamp off the table as whoever it was knocked again, this time more violently. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm _coming_!" I shouted. I opened the door and... "Jade?" Said girl pushed past me and flopped on my couch. I shut - okay, _slammed_ - the door shut and spun around. "What are you doing?" She looked up at me. She was well dressed, as if she had been on a fancy date. I also noted the fact that her eyes were red and puffy. She's been crying.

"I... I dumped Beck." She dug her black-painted nails into the orange material. "We were on a date and... he kept dropping hints that he wanted to propose to me sometime soon, and I... I couldn't do it." She got up, looking me in the eyes for a moment before looking away. "I can't marry him when I love... I love someone who isn't him."

My eyes widened. Jade wasn't in love with Beck? But... They'd been together for 5 years! It was so obvious that they loved eachother. After school ended they moved in together. If she doesn'y love him, then who does she love? Robbie? Andre? Someone she met outside of school?

Jade and I had become friends in our last year of school. I mean, she did still tease me and whatnot, but we were closer than before. We kept close contact after school ended aswell. I guess, you could say, that we're best friends? Not sure how the Wicked Witch the West would react to me saying that though.

"Jade, who... since you don't love Beck, then who do you love?" I asked quietly. She turned he bright blue gaze on me once again. She took a step forward so our faces were inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face. It smelled like mints and made me smile. Her cold fingers ran across my cheekbones. She cupped my cheeks.

"You." She whispered before closing the space between us as our lips collided.


	2. Chapter 2

"You paid a boy to ask me out?!"  
Jade's shriek echoed throughout the Hollywood Arts hallway. My eyes widen, and Andre beside me squeaked in fear. Jade threw her bag over her shoulder and ran towards us.  
"RUN, RUN, RUN!" I screamed in Andre's ear. He darted away, shoving me slightly towards Jade. My foot slipped slightly, causing my body to come crashing to the ground. A cold hand wrapped around my hand and I cried out in fear. Andre was gone, he couldn't save me now. I felt myself being yanked up. I tripped on my feet slighting.  
Jade shot me a death glare as I bumped into her by accident. I whimpered. She was going to kill me. Jade growled, half dragging me into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind her. I gulped as she shoved me against the wall opposite the door.  
"Jade, I'm sorry. I can expl-" I began but she cut me off.  
"Tori, I don't need you to explain." She huffed. "I need to explain something."  
I frowned as she stood closer to me. My eyes shifted about the room in fear. She placed a figer on my mouth, shushing me.  
"Vega, I'm over Beck. I like someone else. I know your plan. And for your information, the person I like is… a girl." I could feel my eyebrows shoot up. Jade likes a girl?  
"Who is it?" The question came out as a barely audible whisper. She smirked, leaning forward. Her lips hovered above mine.  
"You." She murmured before pressing her lips against mine. As soon as it started, it was over. My mind reeled and my heart pumped. I only faintly her the door click closed.  
In what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes. I was alone in the dark janitor's closet, leaning against the wall. My breathing was fast and loud. Then I realised that I was probably late for class. But honestly, I couldn't care less.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade growled as she shoved her books into her locker. She couldn't wait to get out of here. Thank God it's Friday.  
"Hey Jade! I was wondering if you wanted to come with Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and I to the beach tomorrow." Jade turned around to face Tori Vega as she spoke.  
She shrugged, getting a tube of blueberry lipgloss out of her locker and applying it to her lips. Tori watched her, biting her lip. "I guess I could, I don't have anything worse to do."  
Tori squealed, "Yay! Thank you Jade!" She turned to walk away but paused. "Is that lip gloss nice?I was looking to buy it the other day but I wasn't sure..."  
A thought struck Jade, and a smirk found its way onto her face. She loved to embarrass Tori, so why not?  
"Why don't you have a try yourself?" She asked.  
Tori smiled. "Really? Thank you Jade!"  
Jade cupped Tori's cheeks with her hands and pulled her forward before she could protest. Tori's eyes flew wide open as Jade presses their lips together.  
Jade moved her lips against Tori's, the latter finally deciding to kiss back. The darker-haired girl pressed herself against the brunette, pushing their bodies together. Tori moaned.  
Jade pulled back, winked at Tori before saying, "Delicious, isn't it." She grabbed her bags, slammed her locker door, and walked away.  
Tori stood there, her breathing fast and her heart beating a mile a minute. She placed her fingers lightly on her lips and smiled.  
"Definitely buying it."


	4. Chapter 4

I growled, driving slowly up the Vega family's drive. I can't believe that stupid hippie paired me up with Tori Vega. Tori, of all people. I was supposed to come around other place at five, so we could practice our assignment, a small play about a car crash. We had write the whole thing. Sighing, I parked my car in the drive, turning off the engine and getting out.

I hesitated outside the front door, hand centimetres away from it. After a moment I banged my knuckles against the hard surface, knocking loudly. I stood back and shifted my weight onto one foot, crossing my arms. No one came. Assuming that both Trina and her parents were out (their cars weren't in the driveway), I huffed. What on earth was Vega up to in there? Knocking again, this time making sure it sounded as impatient as I could make it, I hissed angrily as once again no one came.

By then I had had enough, raising my foot high, I posed myself, ready to kick down her door. Then I realised I hadn't checked if it was unlocked yet. Face palming at my sheer stupidity, I reached out my hand, placing it on the cold knob. Turning slowly, I heard a click, and the door sprang open. Smirking at the stupidness of leaving the door unlocked, I stepped inside. Not caring about taking my boots off, I trotted into the center of the room. Standing there for a moment, I looked around. No Tori. I was seemingly alone. Sighing, I sat on the couch, placing my bag beside me. I sat in the silence for a few seconds before grumbling. If Vega didn't get out here right now she'd— wait. What is that noise? I stiffened, eyes darting towards the stairs that lead to the second level of the Vega house. Cautiously, I got up, moving swiftly towards the sound.

I let out a soft breath, pausing at the foot of the stairs. Frowning, I wondered if it was a good idea to go up or not. I shrugged as I walked upstairs, snooping around to see if I could find Tori. I checked her room, Trina's room and their parent's room. Nothing. Though there was one last room. I knew she was in there. I could hear her. Though the noises she was making were... odd. Different. They sent chills down my spine.  
Creeping closer to the door, I pushed it open slightly. Looking around as much as I could through the small crack, and the fact that the lights were off. I saw Tori sitting at a desktop, staring intensely at the screen in front of her. From the light of the computer, I could see her eyes darting back and forth, obviously reading something. Then she moaned.

"Oh _God." _I stiffened. I knew that she wasn't moaning in pain. No, defiantly not. This moan was... sexual. Needing to know what was going on, I smashed my knuckles against the door. Tori jumped, clicking away from the browser and shutting the computer off. She hopped up, looking both flustered and afraid. "J-Jade?"

I pushed open the door and switched on the lights. I stared at her. "Tori?" I growled. "I'm here to practice the play. What was that about?" She stared at me blankly.

"Uhm... what was what about, Jade?" I rolled my eyes. Knowing she wasn't going to answer me, I walked across the room, turning the computer back on. I opened the browser and my eyes widened. It was opened on a site called ' '. A particually... _naughty_ story was on the screen. I raised my eyebrows.

"You were reading this?"

She nodded slowly. I looked back at the screen. I frowned as I finished reading. It was a story about two girl characters from a TV show I didn't know, doing lots of not so PG rated things. I looked up at her, confused. She shuffled her feet and looked at me.

"Jade... I'm gay." She said randomly. She must of thought I was confused because it was two girls. I chucked, knowing this already.

"Duh Tori, I think everyone knows that. We even know..." I walked towards her slowly. Bringing my face right up in front of hers. "Know that you have the biggest ever crush on me." I pressed my body against hers, a moan that was obviously trying to be kept hidden escaping her mouth. I smirked at her, as she blushed.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, using my foot to close the door and press her up against it. "Lucky for you Vega, I do find you rather attractive." I whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe. I could feel her heart beating against mine. I moved my face back in front of hers. Pushing our lips together softly, I pulled her closer by placing my hand of the back of her head. The sparks that exploded when our lips touched made me feel dizzy. I poked my tongue out, slowly dragging it across Vega's bottom lip. She moaned and allowed entrance. Our tongues swirled around, dancing together. We fought for dominance and I won, of course. I felt Vega move her arms to my waist, slamming our bodies together.

I broke the kiss, staring into her lust-filled eyes. Noting that we were in a spare bedroom, I pulled Vega away from the wall and steered her towards the bed. We fell on top if it, panting in each other's ears. I nibbled on her ear, slipping my hands up the back of her shirt. Moving from her ear to her neck, I made sure to bite down, earning a squeal from Vega.

I smirked against her neck as my fingers fiddled with her bra strap. It clicked open and I pulled it off her, throwing it across the room. She gasped slightly, but as soon as I dragged my tongue across her nipple, it turned into a moan. I felt her hands in my hair, and as I moved my hand up to play with her nipple, she gave a tug.

I paused for a second, taking off my shirt and throwing it away. I did the same for my bra. As soon as our skin touched we both groaned. It felt like magic. I pressed our chests togther as I sucked on her neck.

She purred in my ear, then shoved her hand down the front of my pants. My gasp echoed around the room. She pulled my pants down, then practically ripped my underwear off. She flipped us so she was on top and I was on the bottem. I growled, but it went unnoticed.

"Oh _fuck._ Oh God, Tori!" Tori sucked on my clit, causing me to squirm in pleasure. I felt a finger tease me, before two entered me. I screamed, white spots blinding my vision. She curled her fingers, pumping at a fast pace. I could feel the pleasure filling me up. Then she hit _that spot_ and I climaxed. I screamed her name as my hands gripped the bedsheets.

As my breathing slowed I saw Tori's face above mine. The next thing I knew, her tongue was in my mouth. I could taste myself on her tongue. I moaned, reaching down to remove the rest of her clothes.

Without hesitation I entered her with a single finger. She collasped ontop of me, but I switched our positions. As soon as she moaned I added another finger, pumping in and out. Then I removed them. Tori looked at me in confusion and frustrasion, but the emotions were soon replaced with pleasure. I rubbed her clit with my fingers as her I entered with my tongue.

Soon enough Tori was screaming. As soon as she climaxed, I wrapped myself around her. Before we drifted off I heard her murmur somehting in my ear.

"That was _amazing._"


End file.
